daves_alternate_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Columbia
(This is a free join timeline, meaning you can make which company buy which. Dont delete 1986-1999 though!) Timeline 1986: Sony completes the takeover of CBS Records and buys the rights to the Columbia Records name held by EMI. CBS Records gets renamed to Sony Music later that year. ' ' 1987: Coca-Cola decides to pull out of the entertainment business by selling Columbia Pictures to TriStar Pictures, forming Columbia Pictures Entertainment. Coca-Cola would own 49%. Coca-Cola shareholders would own 31%. and Time Inc/HBO would own 20%. ' ' 1988: Coca-Cola decline Sony's bid for its stake in CPE, Sony's banks refuse to to lend more money to increase the deal. ' ' 1989: Time Inc decides to agree to buy Coca-Cola's 49% stake in Columbia Pictures Entertainment, thus gaining a 69% stake in that company, after buyout the remaining shares, it combines HBO Entertainment and HBO Films into CPE to form the HBO Entertainment Group (owning Columbia Pictures and HBO-Columbia Television) or HEG for short ' ' 1990: Time Inc rejects takeover bids for Warner Communications and Paramount Communications. ' ' 1990: Time Inc decides to form a partnership with Alliance Communications which would mean the formation of HBO Canada as a pay-tv network to rival Movie Central/Movie Network as well as agreement which meant Alliance/Vivafilm distributes HEG releases in Canada and HEG in turn releases Alliance/Vivafilm in the US and elsewhere ' ' 1990: HEG decides to agree to a deal with Orion in which the former holds the worldwide distribution rights (in all formats) for the latter's current and future films ' ' 1991: HBO Video and its sister subsidiary RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (after Time Inc bought GE's stake in that company) are merged to form HBO-Columbia Video ' ' 1992: Carolco Pictures decided to need additional financing, so Time Inc offered $110 million in exchange for a 49% stake in the company (Mario Kassar retains a 51% stake in the company) and worldwide distribution rights in all formats (Tristar and HEG/Columbia formerly held the North American theatrical rights) starting with Basic Instinct (and gradually all previous releases), Live Entertainment was also sold (by Carolco) to HEL and folded into HBO-Columbia Video, which also included the Vestron Pictures library. ' ' 1992: As Orion is nearing bankruptcy (as it did in OTL), HEG ends up buying the company, gaining control of its library (including The Silence of the Lambs, which has won 5 Oscars in 1991), HEL then tries to claim the rights to the Hannibal off De Laurentiis ' ' 1993: Viacom merges with Paramount Communications, creating Viacom-Paramount Corporation. ' ' 1994: After selling its stake in DuPont for $9 billion, Seagrams buys Warner Communications, creating SeagramWarner. ' ' 1995: After Showgirls and Cutthroat Island flopped (as OTL), Carolco entered Chapter 11 bankruptcy. HEG bought the assets of the company shortly afterward, work begins on sequels for Terminator, Basic Instinct and Total Recall. ' ' 1996: News Corporation decides to agree to buy MCA/Universal. Universal Studios merges with 20th Century Fox. Disney buys out ABC creating ABCDisney. ''''Seagrams decides to agree to buy Turner Broadcasting System. It becomes Seagrams-Turner Broadcasting System. ' ' 1997: Viacom-Paramount Corporation decides to sell its 50% stake in the USA Network/Sci-Fi Channel to News Corporation, which now owns both networks ' ' 1998: Alliance Communications decides to agree to merge with Atlantis Communications to form Alliance Atlantis Communications. To fund the deal, Time Inc agreed to buy a 40% in the combined company and encourages them to look beyond HBO (when it comes to television). ' ''' 1999: Phillips sells Polygram to News Corporation, which combined it with Fox Music Entertainment (Apart from PFE, which becomes part of 20th Century Fox). 1999: Viacom-Paramount Corporation merges with CBS Corporation. HBO Entertainment Group merges with its owner Time Inc and becomes Time Columbia. Time Columbia buys Discovery Zone and saves the family entertainment center chain from bankruptcy. 2000: Sony buys Lionsgate. 2000: Time Columbia merges with AOL, the combined corporation is called AOL Time Columbia. 2002: Cox Enterprises tries to merge with Disney, to no avail. 2003: AOL Time Columbia splits into AOL Corporation and Time Columbia. 2003: Comcast merges with Disney. 2005: Time Columbia buys NBC from General Electric, forming NBColumbia, a Time Columbia subsidiary. 2006: Viacom-Paramount demerges from CBS and buys Lionsgate. 2006: Sega merges with Time Columbia. Disney buys Pixar. December 15, 2006: Time Columbia announces an investment in SCi Entertainment Group plc the parent company of publishing label Eidos Interactive Ltd, representing 10.3 percent of the company's enlarged share capital. Additionally, Time Columbia and SCi have entered into an agreement for licensing and distribution of games based on select Columbia Pictures Entertainment properties. The investment, licensing and distribution agreements are all pending SCi shareholder approval. 2008: Time Columbia merges with Tribune. 2009: In the need of a television station, due to the buyouts of networks by its competitors, (Disney and ABC, Time Columbia and NBC aswell as Tribune.) Viacom-Paramount buys out CBS Corporation again and merges it into Viacom-Paramount itself. Disney buys Marvel. 2010: Viacom-Paramount buys Cedar Fair and merges it into Paramount Parks. 2011: Viacom-Paramount buys PBS, bringing back the 1971 logo. They also decide to bring back their "V of Doom" logo but more friendlier. (More like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_x3hkRz7_J8, but without PBS.) 2012: Time Columbia buys TV Asahi and the All Nippon News Network. Disney buys Lucasfilm 2012: BigSpinCoaster buys American Eagle Outfitters and gives the retailer a new lease on life. 2013: Viacom-Paramount reforms CBS Corporation as a subsidiary. Disney buys Nintendo. 2014: Disney buys Hasbro and Mattel 2015: Panasonic buys AMC Theatres. SeagramWarner sells DC Comics to Disney 2016: Time Columbia buys Discovery Family after Hasbro selling it because of Disney ownership. 2017: Viacom-Paramount buys Take-Two Interactive, the makers of the 2K and GTA video game franchises. 2018: Fox-Universal Studios buys Univision 2019: Fox-Universal Studios buys UK-based DNA Films, renaming it Fox-Universal Europe 2020: AT&T buys News Corporation 2021: News Corporation buys Premier Parks, turning the brand into Fox-Universal Parks. With Fox's Darien Lake, Fox's Clementon Park, Fox's Nashville Shores, Fox's Ocean Breeze, Fox's Wet 'n' Wild Toronto, Fox's Frontier City, Fox's Magic Springs, Fox's Myrtle Waves, Fox's Rapids, Fox's Wet 'n' Wild Hawaii, Fox's Waterworld, Fox's Wet 'n' Wild Palm Springs, Fox's Wet 'n' Wild Phoenix, Fox's Splashtown, Fox's White Water Bay, Fox's Wild Waves and Fox's Elitch Gardens. Along with the pre-existing parks, Universal Orlando Resort, Universal Studios Hollywood, Universal Studios Japan, Universal Studios Singapore, Universal Studios South Korea, Universal Studios Beijing and the upcoming Universal Studios Moscow. 2022: Time Columbia buys Six Flags, removes all Looney Tunes and DC Comics theming from rides and adds Columbia Pictures themed rides. 2023: Apple buys Starbucks Coffee. 2024: Sinclair buys Nexstar 2025: Sony buys Sanyo 2027: Sony buys Alphabet Category:Time Columbia Category:Viacom-Paramount Category:Six Flags Category:Universes Category:Scenarios